Hashimoto Nagisa
|caption = Hashimoto Nagisa, May 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer |active = 2012-present ( years) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation = 22nd Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Hashimoto Nagisa (橋本渚), formerly known as Nagisa '(なぎさ), is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on November 29, 2014 at the November / December Nama Tamago Show alongside 8 other girls. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei under . Biography Early Life Hashimoto Nagisa was born on July 3, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan. In 2009, Hashimoto participated in the first season of ''Piramekino.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/pirameki/about/love/season01.html 2011 In 2011, Hashimoto participated in the S/mileage second generation auditions, and made it to the 3rd round. 2012 On April 1, Hashimoto was introduced as a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei during a live at Asakusa's Rokku Broadway shopping district. 2014 On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Hashimoto, alongside Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei, were given the opportunity to become a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. Personal Life Education= When Hashimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year high school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her third year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Hashimoto's given name, "Nagisa", means beach (渚; nagisa). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Hashimoto Nagisa: *'''NagiNagi (なぎなぎ): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *'Nagi': Used by Kishimoto Yumeno Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hashimoto Nagisa (橋本渚) *'Former Stage Name:' Nagisa (なぎさ) *'Nickname: '''NagiNagi (なぎなぎ) *'Birthdate: *'''Birthplace: Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 151cm *'NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Color:' YellowHirose Ayaka. "サイリウム!!" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-09-23. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *' Status:' **2012-04: member **2014-11: Left *'TNX Status:' **2012-04: Member **2014-11: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION status:' **2014-11: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' ** (2012-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Hip-hop dancing, Remembering Hello! Project members' birthdays *'Hobbies:' Sleep, Human observation, Watching Hello! Project videos before going to sleep *'Strength:' She's punctual. *'Weakness:' She's too prone to worrying about things. *'Charm point:' Her mixed-race face and long eyelashes. *'Favorite food:' Shrimp, avocado, and mango. *'Least favorite food:' Raw tomatoes and dairy products. *'Favorite Colors:' Red, Purple, Yellow *'Favorite Sweets:' Macaroons *'Favorite Sports:' Hip-hop dancing, artistic gymnastics (currently practicing the backflip) *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Akiyama Yurika Discography Featured In NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei CDs *Yaruki Konjo Iroke mo Sukoshi Kore ga Watashi Jishin Trivia *She considered herself the "cool beauty" of NICE GIRL Project Kenshuusei. * Said in a live that even though she looks half Japanese, she is pure Japanese.http://ysaigusa.seesaa.net/s/article/409861598.html * As of November 2014, she is the oldest Hello Pro Kenshuusei member, as well the oldest in her Kenshuusei generation. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Gamusha LIFE" by ℃-ute. *Her future dream is to debut within Hello! Project, perform at Budokan, and also try out acting. *She was asked to join Hello! Project's trainees when she was working as an NGP trainee, and she liked what she saw when she saw the Hello! Project trainees at Hello! Project concert. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Horie Kizuki. See Also *Gallery:Hashimoto Nagisa *List:Hashimoto Nagisa Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Trainees-Collection blog (Tag: "Nagisa") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:July Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Cancer Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station